I Love You, You Like Her
by kellsojackx3
Summary: Sequel 2 Love Within Texts. All about 2 couples, M&J and C&D. No texting! There's a new reality show out there, and Claire is the first to sign up. She enters herself and her friends, & together they find out more about each other than ever. VoteOnMyPoll!
1. info&the filler

**Hi! I'm back and ready for a sequel! (Hopefully, this one will end up longer than the previous one!)**

**This is the sequel to "Love Within Texts" and I know it'll turn out super good! :)**

**So get prepared for "I Love You, You like Her"!! **

**This new sequel is about the same couples (M&J, D&C) who go on a new game show. This takes place 1 month after the end of "Love Within Texts" and Derrick has been having second thoughts about Claire. She's occasionally obnoxious and totally can't live without her boyfriend, Derrick. But, he thinks she's getting annoying, and wayy too clingy. Plus, he's looking at Massie in a new light. Derrick still likes Claire, but is secretly moving on to other girls too. Claire gets the hint, but doesn't want to break up, even though Derrick does, but he's just too polite. (I know he's not really polite, but this is just a story.) Too bad for Claire! She isn't going to give up though, so she sets up Derrick, Massie, Josh, and herself on a game show, called **_**"You Love Me, You Like Her?"**_**. **

_**You Love Me, You Like Her?**_** is focused on couples who are meant to be, but can't seem to figure it out themselves. Couples can go on the show or tune in at home and learn about common relationship problems that can easily be fixed. Claire enters herself, her boyfriend, Massie, and Josh on the show, and is quickly accepted. The host felt Claire's pain, and misunderstanding, and totally wants to fix it. **_**Guess who the host is? You'll find out in chapter 2!**_** Massie and Josh are working perfectly together though, and don't understand why Derrick isn't as close to Claire anymore. So they agree to go on You Love Me, You Like Her, to help Claire and Derrick work it out. The show centers around 2 couples, 4 people, and how sometimes for you, love may only work one-way. **

**Please enjoy this new story, "I Love You, You Like Her".**

**:)**

**Oh yeah, and don't forget to ReAd & ReViEw! ;)**

* * *

"Are you totally, ehmagawdly serious?" I shrieked! Me, Massie Block, Claire Lyons, Josh Hotz, and Derrick Harrington were going to be on the new reality TV show _"You Love Me, You Like Her?"_!!

_Ohmygod! Is Claire freaking serious? On TV? That's like instant fame! And to be on there with your boyfriend and best friends? OMJ! __**(Oh my Jonas! Haha, just wanted to add that.)**_

I was talking to my best friend, Claire Lyons on the phone. We were talking about what we're doing for summer and she just "mentioned" she got accepted to go on the MBC reality show _"You Love Me, You Like Her?"_! And she happened to "drop" that we were going too! Dreams come true! Plus, the series films in California! Do I hear beaches and waterfront café's? Yay!

"I am psyched; I am totally psyched, are you psyched?" Claire blabbed.

"Yes! Thank you, thank you, and thank you! Thank you a million times!" I was totally impressed by Claire's connections.

"Wow, the Massie Block is like begging me? I'm surprised." Claire said coolly.

"First, I'm not begging. Second, yes, I'm totally excited for the best experience ever! Oh and third, why do you need to go on this?" I asked curiously.

"Ww-what? Oh, well, umm, DD-Derrick, and I are having certain uhh, problems." She stuttered.

"Really? You are? Wow, who knew?" I replied.

"Sorta, but I don't wanna talk about it." Claire fired back.

"Whatevs, anyways, we gotta tell the guys! Hold on, I'll 4-way them." Quickly, I dialed their speed dial numbers, and added them in the conversation.

_Click_

_Click_

"Hey guys." Josh said.

"What's up?" Derrick added.

"Oh, nothing, just Claire got us on TV!" I shrieked. **(Yea, I know Massie shrieks a lot.)**

"Ohmygod, really?!" Josh said, sounding like a girl who just got tickets to a mega sold-out concert.

"Ku-laire, how did you do that?" Derrick didn't sound overly excited at all.

"Josh, you sound like you won tickets to a Jonas Brothers concert or something." I fired.

"Haha, I wish." Josh laughed.

"Why?" Derrick asked.

"So, I could take Massie out." Josh said coolly.

"No, why would you go to a Jonas Brothers concert?" Derrick giggled.

**(A/N: I totally stole that from the real Clique book, Revenge of the Wannabes. It's at the part when Alicia and Olivia are talking to the guys after the Tomahawks game. Look it up if ya want, :) Anyways, enjoy the rest of the chappie!)**

"I'm laughing my guts out." I was totally cracking up.

"Seriously, guys, don't you wanna hear the details?" Claire interjected. She instantly stopped the laughter that erupted.

"Yea." Josh answered.

"Totally." Derrick sounded wayy bored.

"We are starring on the new reality series, season one of-" I started.

"Wait-Mass, no! I don't wanna ruin the surprise! Guys, you understand right?" Claire interrupted. She sounded totally stressed.

"Whatever." Derrick just sounded tired now.

"Yea, surprises are cool." Josh was happy there would be a surprise waiting for him later.

"Haha, okay. Whatever Claire, keep your secrets. Anyways, Josh are we still on for tonight? It's our 9th official date!" I sounded totally excited, only because I was! We were going to the SoHo area and walk around, enjoy the scents of food, and eat a restaurant around there.

"You guys actually keep track of your dates?" Derrick sounded interested, yet disgusted.

"Hey, Derrick we should do that!" Claire seemed happy.

"Yea, you guys should do that, but sometimes I tell Massie it seems paranoid." Josh laughed.

I felt myself blush as I answered. "Yea, but you know you love it. Anyways, you guys should do that. It's kinda cool. Josh and I work well together, like that."

"No way. That sounds stuck-up, and stupid." Derrick spat.

"Really? But, uhh, ohkay. Umm...cya later guys." Claire sounded like she was gonna cry.

_Click_

"Uuugghhh, I better go check if she's okay." I tried.

_Click_

"Well, it's a little awkward for me to be on the phone with you, dude. So talk to ya later." Josh laughed.

"You're right dude. Cya." Derrick replied.

_Click_

_Click_

**--xxx--**

I walked over to Claire's house. I opened the back door, and saw her mom. I exchanged a polite hello with her, and then headed upstairs to Claire's room. I heard loud sobbing and wondered if her mom heard Claire cry at all.

I didn't knock yet, I wanted to hear if she said or did anything else I could hear before I burst in and gave her the comfort she obviously needed.

Suddenly, I heard her talking to someone. I couldn't tell if someone was in her room or she was talking on the phone. I just stood there, with my ear to the door, waiting to hear something. I got my wish.

I heard rustling. I heard sucking noises. It was coming from her small room. I didn't hear crying or talking anymore. I couldn't take it anymore, so without knocking or thinking I turned the door knob and pushed open the door. And sitting on the desk was Claire. And standing next to the desk was a guy. I couldn't exactly make out who it was. I just stood there, until they noticed someone was watching them.

Then, I figured out who it was. Kissing Claire right in her room. When they broke apart, he was definitely not Derrick.

**

* * *

****Haha, cliffy! CLIFFY, CLIFFY, CLIFFY!**

**I never do any cliffy stuff, but oh well. I just kind of felt like it and I hope you don't hate me for that! If you never want me to do a cliffy again, just review this story. So, thanks for reading the first chapter of the first sequel I've ever done! :) It was fun writing it, anyways remember to review! Do me a huge favor, review, okay? **

**:))**


	2. Chapter2 ReViSeD!

_(Revised&Edited. No "eeww" scenes, as I like to call them. OH! And just to clear things up, my cousin wrote that other story too, "Sun Felt Cheating". Don't think I have a wrong mind, because luckily I don't!)_

**DISCLAIMER: Alas, I'll never own.**

**

* * *

****I Love You, You Like Her**

**(Yes, the title and name of the reality TV show, is stolen from the line in 7 Things by Miley Cyrus.)**

_AAAAHHHH!! AAAAHHHH!! AAAAHHHH!!_

_AAAAHHHH!! AAAAHHHH!! AAAAHHHH!!_

_AAAAHHHH!! AAAAHHHH!! AAAAHHHH!!_

_Whoa, whoa, and one more time WHOA!!_

How can Claire do that? Making out with another dude! Derrick! Oh, Derrick, does he know? Oh, I can't tell him! That would ruin everything!

Claire kissing…..

OMG, that's just not right!

Claire kissing….

CAM!!

What's going ON??

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Stop! Tell me the truth cause I'm so confused  
Spinning round these walls are falling down and I need  
You, more than you know, I'm not letting go,  
I'm getting close, so take my hand  
And please just tell me why_

_You're pushing me away  
Every lost word, every single thing you say  
Pushing me away  
You try to stop it now but it's all in me today  
Pushing me away  
If you really dont care just say it to my face  
Pushing me away_

**-Pushin' Me Away, Jonas Brothers**

**Claire's POV.**

How could I not want to kiss him? He likes me! And possibly I like him too. Derrick was getting boring anyways. I needed a new guy. Besides, the only reason he wasn't hanging out with me as much anymore because he thought I was getting ah-nnoying. But, Cam obviously doesn't think so. We're totally attracted to each other. I think I may feel more than just crushing with Cam. He's just so much more manly.. Ha!

_Claire and Cam sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. _

Plus, his lips were so soft! This way, there was no insecurities, it was more like 2 best friends becoming more than that. It wasn't the most significant kiss I'd received, but it was definitely something.

"O-oh-kay, Cam. Stop." I stuttered.

"Haha, sorry. You're just so hawt." Cam cooed.

"EEww, Cam get a break." I spat. "Maybe, this is wrong.."

"Why? You broke up with Derrick, right? You're free to date whoever you want!" Cam persuaded.

"I only came to you for comfort because Derrick and I broke up, yeah. Yeah, that's right. We broke up, and now I'm going out with you.. Now, I don't know. I thought we were just gonna stay good friends. But, you always liked me right? More than just good friends?" I lied. Derrick and I never broke up! I was just (kinda) using Cam! He thinks I'm single, but technically I'm still dating Derrick! He doesn't know, and he's not going to find out. I like Cam, and I think he likes me too.

"Yea, of course. Why else would I be kissing you, Claire? We're meant to be, that's why you guys broke up, right? Because you knew it was always us that would be right?" Cam questioned. He sounded suspicious, yet kind of sweet. It convinced me that we were perfect together.

"Cam, I thought we were just going to talk. I didn't want us to end up kissing, or dating."

"Well, I say stuff that I don't always stick with." Cam cooed again. I always did want a naughty boy.

"I guess we could stay like this for a little longer." I calmed.

"That's my girl." He nodded.

"Yea, I could get used to that." I mumbled.

"Me too. Derrick was just getting tiring right?" Cam repeated. You could tell he was totally trying to understand my feelings.

"Yes. So boring." I replied.

He kept landing soft kisses on me. Ahh, the warm feel of him. How could we stop? I didn't really want to.

"Cam, you wanna get a drink? We could do a movie night too. My mom's away, we could watch some R-rated movie." I asked, in between fluttering kisses and soft hugging.

"I just can't. Haven't you heard the saying? Once you've started, you can't stop." Cam smiled mischievously.

"Stupid, that's not an expression. Let's go." I pulled away from him, and smacked his back playfully. He laughed, and hit me back. I giggled, and flirted with him a little more. It was fun playing with Cam. Maybe, I should break up with Derrick? For real? I mean, it would make me feel less guilty. But I wouldn't want to give up all the good times!

I hopped off from the desk, and motioned for Cam to get up too. He pouted, and silently asked me to pull him up. Usually I wouldn't give in so easily, but he was just SOO CUTE! I held out my hand, and instead of him grabbing it and pulling himself up. He softly held it in his hand, bent down his head and gently, oh so cutely kissed it. I giggled, and was overwhelmed. He was so sweet! Cam looked up and giggled back. Finally, he pulled himself up, and we kissed one more time. He put his arm around my waist and I put it on his shoulder. We were the perfect height, unlike me and super tall Derrick. Our backs were still facing the door, and we looked out the wide window. We took in the scenery.

Suddenly, I heard a gasp. It wasn't me or Cam. There wasn't anyone else in the room. Todd was out with his friends for the weekend. Only her mom was home, but she was supposed to leave 10 minutes ago to the mall. No one should be home. Unless…

I just got off the phone with Massie and the guys 15 minutes ago. There's no way. They couldn't possibly get here that quick! Uh-oh. What if they were? I can't handle the pressure! Gawd, it was time to do something!

Quickly, I pushed Cam away. The reaction was awkward; because he fell back hitting the wall. He didn't expect it, and he was cut off guard.

In one swift moment, I turned around and saw everything. But unfortunately, so did all my other friends.

As I turned around, I heard whispers and gasps, and I saw 2 familiar heads poking through the open door. For the past 15 minutes, my nosy friends have been watching the scene unfold before me.

Massie Block and Josh Hotz saw everything I'd been covering for the past week. The couple named, "Best Couple of the Year" was staring right at my face. They were gasping and their mouths were shaped like gigantic "O's". Massie turned to her boyfriend, and whispered something. I barely caught the words but I think I heard, "Uhh, we're sorta caught! What do we do? Run?"

He spoke lightly in her ear. I didn't hear what he said, but assumed they wouldn't run because neither moved. They looked utterly confused. I was speechless. What was I supposed to do? Hit them with my pillow and make a run for it? But where would I go? They would soon find me, I couldn't hide. The truth would be out!

Finally I decided to just tough it out, and face them. What would be the worse? Losing my friends? Losing my boyfriend? I'd still keep Cam though. Oh, wait, this is bad!!

"Did you guys see everything?"

Their answer was a simple nod, and I knew I was over just as fast as their nods hit me like a fire bolt.

"It's not what it looks like! Please don't tell Derrick! Please! I'll do whatever you want! I just-I don't-maybe-you guys?" I stuttered, by the time I was done, I was straight crying unable to figure out their expressions.

"Claire? What's going on?" Cam asked. He got up and walked in front of me. Obviously, he thought he could protect me from them, but he was wrong.

"Are you guys going out?" Massie asked.

"Wait, does D know?" Josh asked.

"What's going on?" Massie questioned.

"Cam what the heck are you doing?"

"Do we need to talk, Ku-laire?"

"Guys, we need to know."

"Derrick, where is he? We should call him!"

Massie and Josh shot me with questions in seconds. I tried to answer them one at a time, but couldn't. All I could do was answer them all in one answer.

"STOP!! JUST STOP!" I screamed. I was definitely tearing up now. They all gave me confused looks, waiting for answers, and trying to understand what was going on.

"Claire, you wanna tell us what's going on?" Massie, Josh, and Cam asked at the same time. Massie and Josh looked weirded out. They seemed confused. But, Cam looked the most misunderstanding of all. He didn't understand what was so wrong. He thought that we were safely dating, but oh, was he totally wrong.

I couldn't take it, I didn't know what to say, what to do. I felt misunderstood, like I should be able to express my feelings. I should be able to speak and explain everything to my friends, but for some reason, I couldn't move my lips. My tongue didn't seem to work, and I felt frozen. Like a sweet, innocent looking cat that was trapped in a cage. With no one around to understand me, I couldn't say anything.

The only thing I could do was right in front of me. It kept moving around in my head. The idea that only seemed to work out for me now.

The only thing I could do.

Run.

Run like I was a super-fast incredibly quick Olympic runner.

Run now.

"Leave me alone!" I shrieked, then I pushed my way through my friends, ran out my bedroom door, through the hallway, past the kitchen and entry way, and running through the front door. I ran for the only possible place for me. The only other place I felt comfortable.

And as I ran away from my house and friends, I heard confused and comforted calls, but didn't have the heart to turn around. I couldn't look back, it would make me feel worse.

Why is this happening? I think I should just go back to my perfect life, with a reality TV show ahead in my fantasy.

Running just takes up too much energy.

And it's a desperate way of showing I'm a loser.

**

* * *

****Such a long chapter! Wow! **

**OMJ! Have you heard the JB's new album? Listen to it while you READ AND REVIEW THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Thanks!**


	3. Read 2 Before 3!

"_**Yay, my fave author is bacckkk!" **_

**Hi! The line above is what I want you to be screaming as loud as your lungs will let you when you see my name on /book/clique! I would do it too, so scream away! (And feel free to smile and get super excited.) That means….**

**(Drum roll, please)**

**(dadadadada)**

_**I'm back and ready to update more!! Wooo-hoo!! **_

_OH! And let's make some unclear things, crystal clear:_

_The last chapter was EEWW, OUCH, HORRIBLE, SICKENING, DISGUSTING, TERRIBLE, SAD, HATED._

_Yea, I know. It was all the above. Because…_

_I DIDN'T WRITE IT! _

_You see, I gave my very clever of a cousin my password, and she oh-so-smartly logged in, and added a chapter to my story! Oh no! So, being the equally smart one I am, I checked it, read the chapter over, and realized I didn't write it! Understand? I know it's odd._

_So… I decided not to delete it, but just to revise it! Cuz, to be honest, I did like the chapter, just didn't like the "scenes" in it. ___

_**I revised it! Feel free to go back one and reread! I actually changed it a lot, and added, so you pretty much have to reread the 2**__**nd**__** chapter, before you read this one. IF YOU DON'T, IT WON'T MAKE SENSE TO YOU! I hope you all understand too. I'm not that sickening as you may think. **_

_OH, and to be safe, I changed my password too, and I didn't tell my cousin this time. And, I didn't tell you either! Ha! Heehee, I know you don't care. _

_:))_

**This is the next chappie! Enjoy, like your life depends on it.**

**OH, and review. Let's say a certain gawd wants you to review, and it's ME!**

**AH, and vote on my poll! It's a matter of life or death here, people.**

**DiScLaImEr: I don't, my cousin doesn't, and the rest of the world doesn't own the Clique. Only some clever, sneaky, ultra lucky woman does. And her name is Lisi Harrion. Is your name Lisi Harrison? No? I didn't think so! (That was wayy over dramatic.)**

* * *

**CLAIRE'S POV!**

I ran and ran and ran and ran.

Finally, I stopped midway. I reached my destination. It was where I was going to stay, until I could figure a way out of it.

Yes, I Claire Lyons, just ran away from my friends. Not permanently running away, I needed to understand what I was going to say and do about my social life before coming back. Because, that's what it's all about, right?

For some reason, I ended up in the local park around the street near my house. The first week I started living in Westchester, I needed a special place I could always go to if I missed my Florida friends or needed to cry. I found that incredible place called the local park.

I definitely needed the park now.

I sat behind a large oak tree and leaned against it. My back lay roughly on the base of the tree.

I needed to cry, and this was a good place to start.

An hour later, I was sore and tired. My tears ran out, and I couldn't speak. Again, my tongue was numb. My eyes were blood red, and my finger nails were dug down.

Suddenly, I heard voices, soft, but loud voices calling my name.

"Claire! Claire! Are you here?" I think it was Massie shouting my name. I heard the click-clack of her heels against the pavement.

I wanted to reply, I wanted her to comfort me. It was time for some talking and confessing. It was pretty much what I needed now.

"Claire, come out please!" Josh yelled. He seemed closer to me than Massie. I heard rustling and walking and he seemed loud. Massie seemed soft and far away. But Josh was close.

"Are you near? We want you to find us!" Cam shouted. He seemed far away too. It was weird how all my friends realized I must be close.

Finally, I felt strong hands behind me. Warm breathing comforted me. I looked down and slowly turned around and saw sneakers. I swiftly looked up and saw a soft face staring back at me. He didn't seem mad, or confused, he just focused on me.

I let him hug him tightly. He pulled me close and I let my hair and head fall onto his shoulder and chest. He didn't say anything, neither did I. He seemed like he expected me to be comforted by him. For some strange feeling, I was. But, I didn't feel wrong or uncomfortable.

"Josh.. thanks." I whispered.

"For what?" Josh Hotz smiled back.

I looked up, stared straight into his eyes, and pulled him closer.

"For hugging me. Won't Massie mind?"

"She'll never know. Right?"

"Of course." I replied.

* * *

**Ah, so short! Sorry! But, I'm typed and brained out. :) **

**Look for updates on my other stories tomorrow!**

**ReAd & rEvIeW.**

**Catch me later!**


End file.
